criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil in my Heart
Devil in my Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Fifteenth case of the season as well the Fifteenth case overall. It is featured as the Fourth case set in the The Tudor Era district of Parinaita. Plot The Team arrive, in what they think is 1547, and went out to see the, now, King Edward VI. However, they are stopped and told that there has been a murder at Peace Lake. They went over to Peace Lake and found the body of Cleopatra actress, Alice "Cleopatra" McArther, They then went and found out that they were 10 years late, with the king now being 18. The team were shocked and found the Kings, Edward VI, crown and asked him how he managed to live, he replied that there were things in the Sahara region that managed to cure him of his illness. He then thanked them for saving his life. They went to talk to the, now, retired Guard, James Jimason, who looked worse then he did last time. Then they talked to the Victim's aunt and Lady of Parinaita, Lady Highton. They then went to the crime scene and recapped the case until Duncan came and told the time that the victim was poisoned by a deadly snake but before anybody could do anything. A deadly Viper came towards the team, ready to attack! Before the snake attacks. A rock was thrown at the snake from a mystery person. The team rush to the Field Theatre and managed to grabbed the Viper. They then made two new suspect. Alice's co-star, Marcus "Mark" Button, and Cook for the "Holy Star Inn", Piette Root. After speaking to them, they returned to the time machine and recapped before learning that a crying James Jimason was about to kill himself. After the team convinced James not to kill himself and to live life to the full, the team went and got all the information they needed to arrest the killer, who turned out to be Pietta Root. They found Pietta and talked about the murder and why she did it. She confessed to the murder after a while and said that she murdered the actress because of something she said in Pietta's inn. When asked what she said, she revealed that the victim said that all poor people should be homeless or should be murdered under her father's rules. She then heard a plot under the victim's breath with someone else saying that the king wouldn't be alive much longer if the plot works. As a loyal royal supporter, Pietta got in a rage over these comments and murdered the victim at the lake, she planned to push her in the water but someone came before she could, so she ran away. The team arrested her and send her to Edward, who was shocked by the news that someone was plotting against him and was angered by the comments that the victim said. However, as for the murder, Edward send her to 10 years in prison. Back at the time machine, the team talked about the case but they were glad that nothing in time changed too much, to which Duncan reminded the player that Edward was meant to die 3 years before. The team then wanted to find out who the other person was, who was plotting against the king! After arresting Pietta for the murder, the team start their plan into who was plotting against the king. They started to investigate proud lake, where they found a wooden box with a puzzle inside. They send it to Jessica, who said that the puzzle turned into a map when it was fixed and it turned out that the Dark tower, in Parinaita castle, was a meeting place for something. Kiwi then said that she would investigate the town to see if she could find anything and told the team to await her call. Rupert came in asking for help with finding a lost notepad, which they found at the stage, they then recovered the writing and found out that the king heard about the Hall of Knights. They went to question him and he said that they were created after the war of the roses in hopes of keeping the country calm and make sure no more wars happened but that they went mad with power before the events of the last case. They then took this information to Rupert, who thanked them for their help and that he would look into it. After about 2 hours, the team got a call from Kiwi, who said that she found something in the castle and that something was about to happen, but before she could say anymore, there was a loud and worrying bang. Knox came with the player and they found Kiwi dead, lifeless body, with a giant hole in it and her arms and head were all around the room. Knox then cried, not believing anything he just saw. He talked about how Kiwi had a bad life before joining the police and that the team didn't get to know her. They send her body to the lab. a few hours later, a teary chief Knox and the player for the results from Duncan, who then handed them a note and said that it was from Kiwi's killer. They recovered the writing and the letter read "Hello Knox, I hope things are going well but I'm awfully sorry by I have to cut you down one. Come and find me!". The chief then got very angry and started to blame himself for everything. Samuel then took him aside and then said they they needed to find Kiwi's killer and bring them to justice, A very sad team then set off to find the killer of Kiwi. Summary Victim *'Alice "Cleopatra" McArther' (Found cut in half and has eyes missing in Peace Lake) Murder weapon *'Viper' Killer *'Pietta Root' Suspects Lady_Highton_Suspect_1.png|Lady Highton Edward_VI_suspect_1.png|King Edward VI James_Jimason_suspect_1.png|James Jimason Marcus-Mark-Botton_suspect_1.png|Marcus "Mark" Button Piette_Root_suspect_1.png|Pietta Root Quasi-Suspect Kiwi_Kindson_quasi_suspect.png|Kiwi Kindson Rupert_Johnson_quasi.png|Rupert Johnson Killer's Profile *The killer watches bear-baiting. *The killer knows the story of Cleopatra. *The killer Knows about Vipers. *The killer has AB- Blood. *The killer Wears a ruby necklace. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Peace Lake (Result: Victim's Body, Broken Crown, Dirty Cover) *Examine Broken Crown (Result: King's Crown; New suspect: King Edward VI) *See how King Edward is doing (New crime scene: Parinaita Castle) *Investigate Parinaita Castle (Edward: Retirement paper, Locked Chest) *Examine Retirement Paper (Result: Tears) *Examine Tears (Result: Match; New suspect: James Jimason) *Question James about the murder of Alice. *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Strange Necklace) *Analyse Strange Necklace (09:00:00; New suspect: Lady Highton) *Tell Lady Highton about her Niece's murder. *Examine Dirty Cover (Result: Book; Attribute: The killer knows the story of Cleopatra) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Watches bear-baiting) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Field Theatre (Clues: Viper, Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Death Threat) *Question Edward about his death Threat (Profile Updated: Edward watches bear-baiting and knows the story of Cleopatra) *Examine Viper (Result: Venom) *Analyse (06:00:00; Murder weapon filed: Viper; Attribute: The killer knows about Vipers; New crime scene: Wooden Boat) *Investigate Wooden boat (Clues: Food order, Painting, Broken Headdress) *Examine Food order (Result: Name; New suspect: Piette Root) *Question Piette about the victim being in her inn (Profile Updated: Piette watches bear-baiting and knows the story of Cleopatra) *Examine Broken Headdress (Result: Fixed Headdress) *Examine Fixed Headdress (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse Fingerprint (06:00:00) *Question Lady Highton about breaking her niece's headdress (Profile Updated: Lady Highton watches bear-baiting and knows the story of Cleopatra and knows about Vipers) *Examine Man in painting (Result: Match; New suspect: Marcus "Mark" Button) *Ask Marcus about his painting (Profile Updated: Marcus Knows about Cleopatra and knows about Vipers) *Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Try to stop James from killing himself (Profile Updated: James watches bear-baiting and knows the story of Cleopatra and knows about Vipers; New crime scene: Stage) *Investigate Stage (Clues: Ripped note, Broken Model) *Examine Ripped Note (Result: Sexist note) *Question Marcus about his sexist note to the victim (Profile Updated: Marcus watches Bear-baiting) *Examine Broken Model (Result: Model of a murder) *Analyse the model of a murder (03:00:00) *Ask Piette about the victim's model of her murdering Piette (Profile Updated: Piette knows about Vipers) *Investigate Dark Tower (Clues: Bloody Saw and Open Box) *Examine Bloody Saw (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has AB- blood) *Examine Open Box (Result: Strange object) *Analyse strange object (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a ruby necklace) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto Misplaced in Time (4/7) (No stars) Misplaced in Time (4/7) *Investigate Proud Lake (Available at the beginning of Misplaced in Time; Clue: Wooden Box) *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Puzzle Pieces) *Analyse Puzzle Pieces (03:00:00) *Ask Kiwi to look around the town for anything specious (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what is worrying Rupert (Available at the beginning of Misplaced in Time; Reward: Dirty Tudor outfit) *Investigate Stage (Clue: Rupert's notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad (Result: Confusing handwriting) *Speak to Edward about the Hall of Knights (Reward: 3x burgers) *Tell Rupert everything the king said. *Investigate Dark Tower (Clue: Kiwi's body) *Analyse Kiwi's body (08:00:00; Clue: Faded Note) *Examine Faded note (Result: Note from Kiwi's killer) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:The Tudor Era